Pensamientos de una veela
by xotug
Summary: Por que Fleur Delacour no era la prepotente que todos creían. Todo era una máscara.


_Un sudor frío recorría su espalda y los nervios atenazaban su estómago ante la idea de hablar con ella._

Fleur Delacour jamás había vuelto a sentirse así. Exactamente igual a como se había sentido la primera vez que hablo con su directora, Madame Máxime. Había visto lo impresionadas que salían sus compañeras la primera vez que hablaban en privado con ella; pero, estar esperando frente a la puerta del despacho…

Por eso, ese apretado nudo en el estomago que notó al ser elegida como campeona de su colegio, la había pillado de sorpresa.

Sin embargo, no era el Torneo de los Tres Magos la causa de que estuviera ahora sentada bajo un árbol, al borde del lago de Hogwarts. La francesa alzo la vista, intentando disfrutar de la belleza que la puesta del sol ponía frente a ella.

El lago brillaba como un espejo coloreado con múltiples tonos de rojos, naranjas y rosas que cambiaban de posición a capricho del viento que movía la superficie del agua. Este mismo viento, hacia balancearse las ramas de los arboles y arrastraba, formando pequeños remolinos, hojas secas provenientes del cercano y oscuro bosque. Bosque que, a la semi-veela le intrigaba y asustaba a partes iguales. En torno a Beauxbatons, también había bosques; pero, eran menos densos, mas amigables y mucho mas luminosos que este. Tanto la luz del sol como la de la luna iluminaba toda su superficie, evitando las zonas de sombras tan comunes en el bosque ingles.

No obstante, y a pesar de la mas que evidente bastedad del bosque, Fleur notaba que estaba impregnado de una magia mucho mas primitiva y poderosa que el de su amado colegio. El que ella conocía, hablaba de alegría y diversión; este, tan oscuro, hablaba de secretos guardados desde los albores de la historia.

El colegio compartía esa misma presencia tosca e imponente del bosque. Parecía alzarse de las profundidades de la tierra, como si cientos de gigantes hubieran levantando una montaña del suelo con sus manos y hubieran esculpido la silueta del castillo.

Pero tampoco eran la presencia del Bosque Prohibido ni ese castillo tan diferente a su palacio, lo que había provocado tal tristeza en la señorita Delacour. La causa real de este sentimiento se debía a una decepción.

Decepción, eso fue lo que sintió cuando llego a Hogwarts y comprobó que todo era igual que en Francia. Los chicos babeaban aquí de la misma forma que en Francia. Se sentía, en cierta forma, desgraciada por haber heredado ese encanto natural de su abuela veela. Todos los hombres caían atontados a sus pies, dispuestos a cualquier cosa, sin capacidad para discutir sus decisiones o de llevarla la contraria.

No cabía duda que ese encanto natural era divertido y útil. Había sido gracioso ver las caras de atontamiento de los chicos y de enfado de las chicas, cuando hicieron su presentación en el Gran Comedor. Pero Fleur, quería tener a su lado a un amigo, un chico que no la siguiera como un perro vagabundo en busca de comida; si no alguien con quien reírse, con quien compartir travesuras, a quien enseñar y de quien aprender, que no quisiera nada más que una amistad mutua…

Que Beauxbatons fuera un colegio exclusivamente formado por chicas, no ayudaba nada a que ese deseo se cumpliera; y que, la mayoría de ellas provinieran de familias pudientes de la sociedad mágica francesa. Aunque Fleur también gustaba de hablar de moda, maquillaje e ir de compras… anhelaba algo más. El problema era que solo los chicos podían dárselo. Ese caos que tan fácilmente sabían provocar, ese toque primitivo que tenían y que les hacia ser, al mismo tiempo, tan previsibles en sus reacciones como alocados en sus planes; esas caras, que reflejaban lo que pensaban. En Beauxbatons, todo eran falsas mascaras y planes dentro de los planes dentro de los planes.

Por eso se había ilusionado tanto con la idea de venir a Hogwarts. Quizás, en Inglaterra, los chicos estaban hechos de otra pasta; a lo mejor, podían superar el influjo de su poder tan potente como superficial e intentar conocerla mejor. Si supieran que le encantaban los duelos, que los thestrals le parecían fascinantes, que su estomago no tenia fondo cuando se trataba de comer ranas de chocolate o que era capaz de aguantar el tipo en cualquier batalla dialéctica, por muy bestia o verde que fuera el nivel de la misma.

Fleur se levantó del césped, sacudió de su uniforme azul celeste unas pocas hebras de hierba que se habían quedado pegadas a la tela y, absorbiendo los últimos rayos del sol, tomó camino del carruaje. A pesar de que regresar a él, significara volver a ese mundo de diosas con pies de barro, donde tenía que comportarse como la perfecta dama que todos creían que era, debía hacerlo. No podía coger ni siquiera el mas mínimo catarro y, precisamente las noches de Hogwarts no eran tan cálidas como en Beauxbatons. Ni siquiera todas sus capas de invierno podrían protegerla del frio, si se demoraba demasiado. No era factible. No estando tan cerca la segunda prueba.

La semi-veela suspiró levemente cuando agarró el pomo de plata que permitía el acceso al carruaje. Casi instintivamente, logró crear su mascara plácida y entró hacia el calor del interior.

**Agradecimientos.**

- A **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por su review. Veo que te ha gustado lo de las ranas de chocolate. XD

- A **Sorg-esp** por su review. Dudo que los zapatos de Fleur me valgan, jajajaja. Y no entiendo a que te refieres con lo de mundo Films y la señorita Fawcett. ¿Dune tocho? Por favor, si te has leido el quinto de HP, Dune es una bicoca. Y si, Asimov al final eran dos trilogias.

- A **ficlius** por su review y por añadirlo a su alerta. Sobre el review, pues poco puedo decir... XD. Y sobre la alerta... pues que si la has puesto por si escribo mas capitulos, siento decepcionarte. Esto es un one-shot (creo que es la definicion correcta).

- A **Lia-175** por su review y por añadir este fic a sus favoritos. Claro que Fleur no podía ser tan superficial. Si fuera así, cuando Bill fue atacado por Greyback, ella no hubiera seguido con él.

- A **Lilith Lacie Kiryu** por añadir este fic a sus favortios.


End file.
